Emerald B. Rowan
'Emerald '(エメラルド Emerarudo) is an adopted Pokemon Trainer raised by a Pokemon Researcher in the Unova Region. Emerald was able to still improve and live at least a decent childhood despite the many setbacks he faced: such knowing his father is missing, receiving injuries during his travels, etc. After being raised by wild Pokemon and by Bianca at the same time, he grew up developing two halves of his personality: One wild half, and one civilized. History Prologue It starts where a Pokemon Researcher by the name of Bianca starts researching a Buneary couple from afar. After she takes a photo, her ear caught the sound of someone crying. Curious, she heads over towards the source and finds a crying infant in a baby carrier that hangs on a tree branch Travels Through Unova Plot Main Article: Pokemon Trek/ Travels Through Unova Emerald lived in a forest with wild Pokemon near Aspertia City for 8 years and is able to communicate with Pokemon as he got older. When he turned 9, Emerald was bored of his constant life and wanted to explore more places and beyond and see what kinds of Pokemon are there. And the best way he thought possible was by getting his own Pokemon. Researcher Bianca didn't approve because she cared for his safety,especially after taking her share of turns raising him for eight years when she found him as a baby while she was researching Pokemon, but eventually let him go so he could gain experience and travel around the world like he wanted to. But she taught him how to be civilized, numbers and counting: subjects like math, reading, and music as well as battling for three years; while also telling him the truth about him being left behind as a baby. As he turned 11 and got to the lab,he earned an Eevee from her and gave her a goodbye hug before heading off. When both Emerald and Eevee were heading towards the next town, their relationship had a bumpy start. One night during the camp,they both got attacked by a wild Tyranitar. The Tyranitar easily beat Eevee with a single hit from its tail and Emerald got badly injured trying to protect it until the it decides to walk off. Before he did, he told Emerald," You lack strength, but you have potential. Grow up to be a strong trainer and once you do, I'll find you; whether it means swimming across oceans, crossing mountains, and/or beating down anyone that gets in my way or try to capture me, I'll come for you. And when I do, we'll battle." Eevee starts getting attached to Emerald and was touched of how he risked his life to protect his friend after getting it/her and himself to the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town as two people saw his unconscious body in a pool of blood along with a very injured Eevee. Emerald and Eevee were taken to immediate treatment and were able to pull through despite what happened. As soon as his eyes were about to shut, he suddenly jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming open with an extremely worried Bianca along with Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour rushing in and hugging him tightly-despite his cracked rib-while also sobbing. Bianca explained to a confused Emerald that she and the Monkeys heard his and Vivi's screams and found blood splattered on a tree trunk as well as a blood pool near the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town. She decided that it was too dangerous for him to go and that they should head back and the monkeys agreed. Emerald just barely managed to convince them that he still intends to travel after his injuries heal; not just to find his parents, but to also prepare for whatever strong opponent he comes across like that Tyranitar as well as try and help Vivi with her fears. Personality Emerald was a wild boy back when he was very young, but became civilized and acted mature; even though he still has bits of Pokemon personality from back home.At first, he wasn't very bright and didn't know how to interact with humans other than Bianca,as well as Cheren. He can sometimes be a bit impulsive, overconfident, mostly impatient and overly defensive, but he's a nice guy when someone gets to know his free-spirited,calm, confident, determined, kind and compassionate, and laid back nature. He went on his journey for a variety of reasons: from wanting to see more of the world and Pokemon, to wanting to know why his parents left him, to wanting to get stronger in case Pokemon like that Tyranitar show up like that again,etc. He becomes slightly closed off and distant once his scar is exposed and after covering it back up. The reason why he does that is because he refuses to accept pity and doesn't like it when people get worried, much like Bianca, Cheren, and the other Pokemon back home. As a Pokemon trainer, he gets competitive and likes having fun battles. However, he doesn't like to play dirty because it's not fun for him and doesn't show much appreciation to trainers that play very dirty, He also prefers non and pseudo-legendary Pokemon over Legendary because not only does he feel that it's kind of cheating, but chooses to release them so they can protect other people and Pokemon that need them more than he does; as well as releasing Pokemon back to their homes where they belong such as Latios and the Ultra Beasts. Like his Tyranitar Mountain, Emerald ended up getting too strong where his opponents were easy to sweep or forfeiting and suffers from general boredom even when he isn't battling. He hates seeing innocent people and Pokemon alike suffer from those that intentionally bring harm and is determined to protect them even if it means risking his life. Abilities and Skills * Superhuman Condition * Scent Tracking * Sixth Sense * Pokemon Communication * Martial Arts * Bond Phenomenon (with Lucario Jude) * Ninja training (from Janine) * Limited Aura Manipulation * Mega-Evolution power * Z-move power Appearance Emerald apparently got his name from his emerald green eyes that he inherited from one of his parents. His spiky, black hair is from his other parent and from being too busy focused on climbing, running, swimming, and sparring. In the Prologue and the start of Emerald's Start To A Bumpy Road, he either wore nothing but a leaf-made cloth on his lower body, or some green shorts that Bianca bought him. Trainer Clothes Unova In Unova, he originally wore a green t-shirt with a black vest and some blue shorts. However, due to Emerald receiving the scar on his torso from the Tyranitar incident, he instead wore a white undershirt and the same vest-since the vest wasn't slashed and tarnished-he wore earlier. He also wore a tennis cap. Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Sinnoh TBA Alola/Current In his current clothes, he wears a blue hoodie with a white tank-top shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of light gray sweatpants along with a couple of black fitness gloves. As a Mega-Evolution and Z-Move user, his typical Mega Bracelet is seen on his left wrist and his Z-Ring on his right. He wears navy blue shoes with white on the bottom. Other Clothes Sleepwear For his pajamas, he wears a white T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid pants. He either wears a pair of slippers or sandals, depending on the weather. Seasons Spring/Fall '''See Alola/ Current above. '''He also wears a jacket over his blue hoodie for temperatures that are from 37 degrees to 51. Beach Emerald usually has on a simple white T and wears a pair of blue swimming trunks whenever he goes to the beach. Winter He wears an aqua-colored coat that has a big hood along with a black knit cap, winter gloves, a scarf, and a pair of thermal pants for winter temperatures. Pokemon On Hand/Ultimate Team Travel With At Nature Preserve At Home With Researcher Bianca and Gym Leader Cheren At Poke Pelago In Training Traded Away Temporary Released Befriended Raised By/ Grew Up With Unofficial Achievements Badges Obtained Unova Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Unova region: * Basic Badge * Toxic Badge * Insect Badge * Bolt Badge * Quake Badge * Jet Badge * Legend Badge * Wave Badge Kanto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kanto region: * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Soul Badge * Marsh Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Johto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Johto region: * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Storm Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Hoenn Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Hoenn region: * Stone Badge * Knuckle Badge * Dynamo Badge * Heat Badge * Balance Badge * Feather Badge * Mind Badge * Rain Badge Sinnoh Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Coal Badge * Forest Badge * Relic Badge * Cobble Badge * Fen Badge * Mine Badge * Icicle Badge * Beacon Badge Kalos Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kalos region: * Bug Badge * Cliff Badge * Rumble Badge * Plant Badge * Voltage Badge * Fairy Badge * Psychic Badge * Iceberg Badge Alola Trials * Verdant Cavern trail (received the Normalium Z) * Melemele Island grand trail (received the Fightinium Z) * Brooklet Hill trail (received the Waterium Z) * Wela Volcano Park trail (received the Firium Z) * Lush Jungle trial (received the Grassium Z) * Akala Island grand trial (received the Rockium Z) * Hokulani Observatory trial (received the Electrium Z) * Abandoned Thrifty Megamart trial (received the Ghostium Z) * Ula'ula Island grand trial (received the Darkinium Z) * Vast Poni Canyon trial (received the Dragonium Z) * Seafolk Village trial (received the Fairium Z) Ribbons Obtained Champion * Unova * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Kalos * Alola Contest * Coolness Master Ribbon * Cleverness Master Ribbon * Toughness Master Ribbon Gallery PkmnTrainer 002.png|Emerald as a wild boy, before becoming a Pokemon Trainer. PkmnTrainer 001.png trainercard-Emerald.png|Emerald's Trainer Card; made from Pokecharms Trivia * To those who wanna ask," Why is there so many Pokemon?" and blah blah blah, it's pretty simple: the ones Emerald currently has in his party, at Nature Preserve, with Bianca and Cheren, and in Poke Pelago are all my favorites, so yeah. Oh, and that's the list...for now. Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Trainers from unova Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Mega Evolution Users Category:Work in Progress Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Thert's Travelling Companions Category:Novo The Hedgehog